Putting Julie in Her Place
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Ryan puts Julie in her place... Written for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on HPFCF!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the One Prompt, Many Fandoms challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum (HPFCF for short)… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C.

Prompt: Phrase- You don't know me

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ryan Atwood glared at the woman, Julie Cooper, in front of him who had just tried to pay him to stay away from his daughter. He was more angry at the fact that the woman didn't seem to care for her daughter's happiness than the fact that she tried to pay him off. He felt Sandy and Kirsten come over to them, but ignored them in favor of blasting into the woman. "You are so fucked up that it Isn't even funny. You dared to try to buy me off just for the simple fact that you can't stand to see your daughter happy when you are so damn miserable. It must anger you that Marissa knows better than to follow your example and sleep with anything and anyone that has a dick between their legs. Let me make something perfectly clear to you, Mrs. Cooper. You don't know me! You don't know who I am, what I feel, or what I want. The fact that you think you do frankly amuses me to no end."

Julie's eyes narrowed as she hissed "You are nothing, but a low life criminal from the wrong side of the tracks! You don't deserve my daughter!"

Sandy walked around Julie and over to Ryan's side as he glared at Julie who paled. "How dare you talk to Ryan that way?! You don't know him so I would advise you to watch what in the hell you say to my son, Julie!"

Julie's eyes widened in shock. "Why should I went he just talked the way that he did to me?"

Ryan snorted. "I talked that way to you because everything that I said was the truth. Do you really think that Marissa doesn't talk to me about her home life? All you do is put her down and make her feel like she isn't good enough, when it's you that isn't good enough for her! You drag her down because you know that she will be better than you. You drag her down because you know that she will always have the one thing that you covet and that's love from people who love her for who she is and not for what she can give them."

Julie stepped forward and slapped Ryan before Sandy, Kirsten, or Ryan could stop her. "You are not good enough for my daughter. She has to do so much better than you so that she can keep doors open for me."

Ryan's eyes flashed in anger as he lost what control he had of his temper. "Unlike you Marissa is not a slut, Julie Cooper. You are nothing, but a social climbing whore who spreads her legs for anyone and everyone that has a dick as long as they get you whatever you want. Would you like everyone to know that the real reason you don't want me around your daughter is because I turned you down when you came onto me? Do you really think that Marissa and I haven't seen you with Luke in a hotel? Did you really think that Luke wouldn't tell Marissa why he was sleeping with you? You used the boy's feelings for Marissa to get him to have sex with you! You talk about me being a criminal, but it's you that is sleeping with your own daughter's ex boyfriend!"

By this time everyone had stopped pretending that they weren't watching the scene that was playing out in front of them just as Julie yelled "Well my own daughter wouldn't give Luke what he needed so why shouldn't I? I can't help it if my daughter is such a fucking prude that she won't even open her legs up to the boy that loves her. I am the one who made Jimmy take money from his clients just because I wanted a more lavish lifestyle, but even then he wanted to spend more money on Marissa than on me! I should have been the light of his life, but he wanted Marissa more than he wanted me! You will stay away from my daughter, Atwood, or I will falsify some evidence and have you arrested. I will not have my daughter happy when I'm not happy."

Ryan shook his head as he smirked. "I think you just screwed yourself there, Julie. You really should have kept your voice down if you were planning that. This is how it is going to be from here on out. Unless you want me to go to the police with the evidence of you sleeping with a minor then you will leave Marissa and I alone. If Marissa decides that she wants to move out and into Summer's house or somewhere else you will let her. You will no longer hold Marissa back from doing what she wants to better herself. You will no longer hold Marissa back from being who she truly is. You have a wonderful, caring, beautiful, and loving daughter, but all you do is talk down to her in order to make yourself feel better. Well that ends here and now. Am I clear?"

Julie looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her in disgust before she turned her head to look back at Ryan. "You can't tell me what to do."

Kirsten who had been silent until then snarled "From now on Marissa will be living with Sandy and I, Julie. If you even try to stop her from moving in with us I will make sure that everything you hold dear crumbles from out beneath you. Ryan has done nothing, but be there for your daughter like he should as a good boyfriend. Ryan has done nothing, but make sure that Marissa knows that she is loved from where you have tore her down time and time again. You think that you know me, Julie, but, let me tell you, you don't know me. You should know that when it comes to kids no matter the age that I will protect them from whatever I have too. After tonight you will not see Marissa unless she wants to see you. If you try I will let my father ruin you like he has wanted to for the last several months after you tried to hit on him!"

Julie went white. She could tell from the look in Kirsten's, Sandy's, and Ryan's eyes that they meant everything that they had said. She swallowed hard even as she gave a shaky nod. "Alright."

Ryan's eyes lit up even as he smirked. "Good. This way Marissa no longer has to sneak into the pool house because you caused her to be in tears again. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and check on my girlfriend who you once again made cry before we had words." He glared at Julie once more and then stormed out of the room they were in and outside. He knew exactly where Marissa would be.

* * *

A/N 2: *snickers* I had fun writing this one... I always thought that Julie could and should have been a better mom to Marissa than she had been... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
